Twist of Fate
by FallenAngel29
Summary: Joey get's pregnant with Pacey's child but doesn't tel him. Findout what happens four years laterat Capeside High's five year reunion.
1. Default Chapter

Joey got out of Capeside and loved Worthington. Her and her Roommate Audrey got along great. Joey saw Jen, Jack, and Grams every Sunday at least. She had a boyfriend: Adam. It wasn't love like her and Pacey, but more of just a fling, but she enjoyed it anyway. She was 19 carefree and Happy. Freshman year was great.  
  
Than one day in April Pacey showed up at a college party. Joey was drunk and apparently so was Pacey, they had sex. They still loved each other, but the next day Pacey was off again. That was bad enough but two weeks later Joey found out that she was pregnant. She consoled herself that it was Adam's not Pacey's. She was convinced.  
  
Bessie took the news pretty badly at first, but was very very supportive. Joey dropped out of college and moved back to Capeside. On December 3 Benjamin Witter Potter was born. As soon as Joey saw his face she knew he was Pacey's. But it was her fault, she had been drunk and she would take care of her son.  
  
When Ben was six months old Joey moved back to Boston. She felt a strong desire to leave Capeside behind again and all the gossip that she hated so much. Joey worked as a waitress during the day and a bartender at night. But she supported her and Ben. They had a nice two bedroom apartment not far from Grams's.  
  
As much as Joey protested Grams watched Ben everyday except friday, Saturday and Sunday and would not except any money from Joey. Jen and Jack were also a big help, as was Audrey. Ben was Joey's world. But Joey still felt the blow. She had graduated third in her class and now she was working as a waitress. She was only 23 and she had a four year old son. Joey picked up smoking when Ben was 1 1/2. She smoked in the house as little as possible.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
It was a typical day for Josephine Potter. She got up at 5 and got her four year old son Ben ready for preschool. Dropped him off at Gram's by 6 and was at work by six thirty. At 6:30 P.M. she left the restaurant and picked Ben up. She then made dinner and played with him until 9 when he went to bed.  
  
As soon as he was sleeping Mrs. Snyder, an elderly lady that lived in their apartment building came to watch him. Her only son lived in California and she enjoyed watching Ben, it was almost as he was a grandmother to him. She watched him on Friday's for Joey. Joey started work at 10 and had a four hour shift and got home around 2 A.M and collapsed in bed and got her 3 -4 hours of sleep. It was amazing she didn't collapse. She did this all so she could have the weekends to spend with Ben. Than one day she got an invitation in the mail. Capeside High School 5 year Reunion  
  
When: June 1  
  
Where: Capeside High Gym Joey swore. She hadn't seen Dawson since Freshman year of college. Dawson never went back to Capeside after his father died. He cut off all ties with everyone. Pacey was a very successful boat designer and builder... he spent most of the year in California. After graduating from college, Jen moved back to New York. Joey hadn't seen her much in the last year. Joey hadn't seen Andie since Graduation. IT was going to be very weird.  
  
At first Joey was gonna leave Ben at home with grams but then since Ben hadn't seen Bessie or Body or Alex who was now eight and Lily who was 4 in over a year, she decided to bring him with and leave him at Bessie's. Her, Jack, and Ben made the drive. Joey was very nervous; she smoked a whole pack just on the way there. She got out of the car "Good old Capeside" She said taking a long drag on her cigarette. Bessie ran out to meet them. She wouldn't let go of Joey for a whole five minutes. Joey felt a twinge of guilt for not visiting her sooner.  
  
Ben really seemed to like it there to Joey's surprise. He went off with Alex and Lily to swim in the creek right away. Jack and Joey went for a walk and low and behold, they met Pacey. One look from him and Joey melted. She knew they were very much in love.  
  
Jack found a way to excuse himself pretty quickly. Joey forgot everything else but Pacey. Before they knew it it was almost 4:00, time to go to Capeside High. Pacey walked Joey home to get changed. On the way Joey got out a cigarette and lit it. Pacey's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Jo when did u start smoking?" He asked. Joey ignored him.  
  
As soon as they turned the corner Ben came running. "MOM, MOM, MOM, MOMMY!" Ben yelled. He hugged her hard around the legs even though he was soaking wet. "I missed you mommy." Pacey stared at Joey in disbelief. He was to shocked to speak.  
  
Joey cleared her throat. "Pacey this is my son Ben, Ben this is an old friend of mine from High School: Pacey Witter." As soon as the words were out of her mouth Joey cringed. " Hey mister you have the same name as me. " Ben said. Joey tried to put her hand over his mouth but didn't react in time. "My name is Benjamin Witter Potter. " Ben said in his 4-year-old innocence. Joey put her head in her hands. Pacey stood there flabbergasted. Sensing he was about to crack Joey thought fast. "Ben honey why don't you go inside by Aunt Bessie." We'll be in in a minute." He trotted happily into the house." "Jo... he began than louder. "Josephine Potter!" Are you nuts! Are you fucking nuts?! He yelled. That's my son! Why didn't you tell me? Joey flinched. 


	2. Together

said "Pacey..." She began. "Pacey...." You have my child MY SON and you hide him from me for the first FOUR years of his life and you have nothing to say to me! Joey cringed and a tear slowly ran down her cheek. "Pacey I was afraid, I was only 19 fucking years old!" Joey screamed. She lit a cigareete and began to drag on it for dear life, she couldn't take this it was to stressful. "Pacey... it was my mistake I was drunk, I didn't want you to have to pay for it..." Joey said in a quite voice. "YOUR MISTAKE, POTTER IF I REMEMBER CORRECTLY I WAS DRUNK TOO, AND IT TAKES *TWO* PEOPLE TO MAKE A BABY! GOD DAMNITT JOEY TAKE THAT FUCKING CIGARETTE OUT OF YOUR MOUTH SMOKING WILL KILL YOU ONE DAY! Pacey said as he grabbed the cigarette out of her mouth and threw it on the ground and stamped on it. Pacey calmed down slightly still reeling at shock he was feeling, he had a son. He finally stopped pacing and looked at Joey. "Joey I would have been there for you, you didn't have to do this on your own." Pacey said quietly and enveloped Joey in a big hug. They stood there in silence and just hugged each other for a long time.  
  
Joey had combed her long brown hair and left it down and she had on an elegant strappy black dress. She was stunning. It was six o'clock and Joey was ready to go to the Reunion. Jack was staying with Bessie also, so they left and began to walk in the warm evening. "Joey you actually told him!" Jack said in disbelief. "Yes, Jack I did." Joey answered a smile splaying across her face. They continued to chat as they walked.  
  
The High School was full of people. Joey immediately spotted Jen from across the room. They ran across the room laughing and met in a hug in the middle, Jack following behind. Soon Pacey arrived, than Andie and her husband of two years Brad. They found a corner and sat in it. There was so much to catch up on. Andie had gone to Oxford and had met Brad there in London where they had been married after finishing their junior year of college. They had been living in France for the last year with their 10- month-old daughter Tegan. Jen was having a great time in New York. She was a fashion designer and was set to release her own line in the fall. Pretty soon they realized that someone was missing... Dawson. It must have been too painful for him to come back they reasoned as they danced the night away. After a few hours they left the dance and went to a bar where they proceeded to drink... allot as they caught up on old times. They decided to meet at Grams's house at 3 the next day for a barbQ. Around 2 a.m. Joey and Jack stumbled home.  
  
The nest morning Joey was awakened by a gentle shove. "Bessie leave me alone I was out late last night." Joey mumbled putting the covers over her head. "Joey..." Joey's eyes flew open and Pacey was standing over her looking down. "Pacey what the hell are you doing here?" She exclaimed and jumped out of bed then realizing she only had on the bra and underwear she had had on last night quickly covered herself with the blanket again. She glanced at the clock it was 9 am.  
  
"Joey I wanna see my son, I couldn't sleep you said you would introduce him to me today." Pacey mumbled. Joey laughed out loud. Pacey looked like a little kid in a candy shop. "Of course I'll introduce you to your son" Joey said smiling. She threw on a t-shirt and some sweatpants and headed to the kitchen. Bessie was mopping the floor. "Morning Bess, where's Ben?" Joey asked. "He's out side with Lily and Alex playing in the yard." Bessie responded. Joey went outside. "Ben" She called. He came running in his hand a jar with a frog in it. "Mommy look what I caught!" She laughed and sat down on the steps. He sat down next to her. "Ben you remember Pacey don't you?" She asked. "Yes mommy." "Well Ben, he's your daddy." Joey said. "Cool" Ben responded. Pacey came out of the house. "Hey little man." Pacey said. "How would you like to go out with me today?" HE asked bending down to Ben's level. "Mommy can I go please please can I go? Ben asked. "Yes honey you can go, have fun." Joey answered. She smiled as she saw them walk to PAcey's truck together and felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Finally the two boys she loved were together. 


End file.
